Clan Wars Book IV: A New Hope
by Briarheart02
Summary: The forces of TigerClan under orders from the cruel Tigerclaw hold Deputy Tawnypelt hostage, in their efforts to quell the rebellion against them. Brambleclaw and Rowanclaw, work together with the companionable apprentice duo SquirrelPaw and LeafPaw to rescue the beautiful Deputy, help the Rebel Alliance, and restore the four clans that once ruled the forest.
1. Secret Plans

**A long time ago.**  
 **In a parallel universe where Star Wars and Warriors meet...**

 **CLAN WARS:**  
 **EPISODE IV: A NEW HOPE**

 **It is a period of civil war. Rebel squads, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil TigerClan.**

 **During the battle, Rebel spies manage to steal secret information about TigerClan's new super weapon, The DEATH MONSTER, an all-terrain vehicle used to destroy all cats who resist TigerClan's power.**

 **Persued by TigerClan's best Warriors, Deputy Tawnypelt races home with her Rebel squad- custodian of the stolen information that can save her cats and restore the four Clans that once ruled the forest - only to be cornered in the old ThunderClan camp...**

[Inside the old ThunderClan camp]

LeafPaw and SquirrelPaw ran around like crazy, they didn't know what to do.

"We're doomed SquirrelPaw, we're just doomed!" cried LeafPaw as a small group of Rebel Warriors secured the entrance to the clearing.

"We've been through worse than this, we'll make it out alive," replied SquirrelPaw reassuringly. There was a hiss from outside the clearing and the TigerClan Warriors made their way in. The fight had begun.

A TigerClan Warrior lunged at LeafPaw, but SquirrelPaw picked her up by the scruff saving her just in time.

As the two of them left, a dark brown tabby with a scar on his nose entered the clearing. He didn't say anything to any of his Warriors as he looked down at the Rebel bodies lying on the ground. He signaled with his tail for his Warriors to keep moving.

"SquirrelPaw! SquirrelPaw, where are you?" called LeafPaw. She turned a corner and saw her sister talking to the Deputy.

The only thing she heard Tawnypelt say was, "I'm trusting you to deliver this message to Bluestar." Tawnypelt ran away after that.

"There you are SquirrelPaw, where were you?" asked LeafPaw. SquirrelPaw just signaled for her to follow, "Where are you off to now?" she asked SquirrelPaw.

A TigerClan Warrior walked up to the dark brown tabby.

"Tigerclaw, we have secured the area. Most of the Rebel Warriors in this squad have been taken prisoner or killed. There are only a few still hiding," explained the Warrior. "Yet none of them will tell us what information they have on the Death Monster!

"What do you know of our plans for the Death Monster?" Tigerclaw demanded of a Rebel Warrior as he picked him up by the scruff.

"We don't know about any plans. We were on a peaceful mission to try to negotiate with the TigerClan leaders and now we're going home!" argued the Rebel. Tigerclaw threw the Rebel to the ground and bit into his neck. The Rebel screamed in agony as he died slowly and painfully.

"TEAR THIS CLEARING APART AND FIND ALL THE REBELS! I WANT THEM ALIVE!" Tigerclaw yowled his order.

Tawnypelt peered out of the old medicine cat den and saw five TigerClan Warriors heading straight for her.

"There's one!" said a she-cat, who had obviously spotted her. Tawnypelt dashed forward and unsheathed her claws into the she-cats neck.

"Get her!" yowled a tom. Three of the four remaining TigerClan Warriors jumped on her.

"Find some poppy seeds, that should calm her down" ordered one of the three to the one still standing.

"Where are we going?" yowled LeafPaw as she ran behind SquirrelPaw.

"To the Twoleg farmlands!" SquirrelPaw yowled back.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" another cat yowled.

"TigerClan Warriors, they're after us!" cried LeafPaw.

"Just keep running!" SquirrelPaw yowled back. After running for a while they got into the old WindClan territory and stopped for a break.

"Come on, we just need to get past this part of the territory, they're probably following our scent trail," said LeafPaw. After they had cleared the forrest, they found a pile of Dog dung and rolled in it to mask their scents.

The TigerClan Warriors surrounded Tawnypelt as they took her to Tigerclaw. The brown tabby turned around and looked at her with amber eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.

"Tigerclaw, only you could be so bold as to make a move like this! The TigerClan leader will not sit still for this! When he finds out you attacked a peaceful-" Tawnypelt was interuppted by the tabby.

"Oh come now Tawnypelt. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several attacks from Rebel spies were reported and then they came back to the Snakerocks where we found you. One of my Warriors even reported that another one gave information away about the plans for the Death Monster! When we got to the spot he had been while you interrogated him he was found dead. I want to know what information he gave away!"

"Then why didn't the Warrior who reported the incident tell you what information the other one had given?" asked Tawnypelt.

"I killed him in anger before he had the chance, now tell me what information you have!" Tigerclaw yowled back.

"Either way I don't know what you're talking about! I am leader of a peaceful squad that is on a return journey to their home, the old WindClan camp!" yowled Tawnypelt.

"You are part of the Rebel alliance and a traitor!" Tigerclaw said as he turned to his Warriors. "Take her away!" The TigerClan Warriors approached, once again surrounding Tawnypelt. Soon after, Tigerclaw walked away in the opposite direction.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Through the farmland wastes: Part 1

"Why are we in this mess again?" asked Leafpaw as she and her sister walked.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I had strict orders from Tawnypelt," replied Squirrelpaw. Leafpaw was slightly annoyed that her own sister wouldn't even tell her why they were in this mess. Why wouldn't her sister trust her.

"Can we rest now? My joints ache so bad that I feel like an elder!" she cried. Squirrelpaw lifted her nose up into the air.

"No, I can still smell TigerClan, it's not safe," Squirrelpaw replied.

"But the scent is stale, surely-"

Squirrelpaw interruppted her sister. "No."

"And who put you in charge anyway? I need to rest so I'm going to do exactly that!" she yowled at Squirrelpaw in anger.

"Fine, if you want me to leave you here in the middle of nowhere, out in the open, where TigerClan or worse can track you down, I will! But, I'm on a mission that could save the Clans, and I won't risk having the chance to save everybody just because you're tired!" SquirrelPaw poured out every word without realizing what she had said and when she did it was too late.

"I- I'm sorry!" Leafpaw wailed with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so selfish! Perhaps it really would be best if you just carried on without me!"

"LeafPaw I didn't mean it I was just angry, I'm sorry," Squirrelpaw explained.

"Just go..." replied Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw I'm-"

"JUST GO!"

With her tail drooping and her head low Squirrelpaw left her sister behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaf[aw had been on her own for about an hour. She was sure she had been going in circles trying to find her sister.

"I should never have been so selfish!" she exclaimed. "Squirrelpaw! Squirrelpaw! Oh what's the use!" She looked from side to side. It was getting dark and she needed to rest. Then she saw a bit of red in the distance, and as it got closer it looked more and more like a cat. _Could it be?_

"Squirrelpaw! Hey over here! Hey!" she yowled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squirrelpaw felt sick to her stomach as she walked through a field. She had left her sister behind and now she felt more alone than ever. _Oh, why did I say those things?! I wish I could just undo what I did!_ A crackling noise behind her made her stop in her tracks. She crouched low to the ground and then a group of cats jumped out at her.

"Get off of me!" she hissed with fury. One of the toms slammed his paw down hard on her face. While she was dazed he did it again, that time making her uncounscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leafpaw sat in the barn, just waiting for the sun to rise. One of the cats who had taken her prisoner yowled an order at the top of his lungs. "Come on wake up you pathetic bunch! We have five places to visit today!"

"Hold on!" another voice yowled. "We're not ready to go quite yet, we've got another she-cat!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring her in!" ordered the first voice. As two cats dragged an unconscious, ginger she-cat inside Leafpaw was shocked to see it was SquirrelPaw. As Squirrelpaw came too, she looked up at Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me," replied Leafpaw

"Oh thank goodness!" exclaimed Squirrelpaw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A patrol of TigerClan Warriors looked at the ground where the scent trail ended. Where could they have gone? There wasn't a trace of them past that point. "Wait," said one.

"What?" asked another.

"Their scent mixes in with dog here, we should follow this new trail now. Go back and get a bigger patrol, and I'll stay here," the first ordered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cats seemed to walk for ages! LeafPaw thought she was going to die at this point. SquirrelPaw looked just as miserable as she did, but they kept on walking out of fear of what might happen if they didn't. All of a sudden the cat in front of them stopped causing LeafPaw to bump into him.

"We've stopped?" asked Leafpaw. "Why?"

"Shut up," the cat in front of her ordered. Leafpaw looked at what was in front of them, only to see a big, old, Twoleg barn! One of the cats went inside to get someone, or at least that was what she guessed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Brambleclaw come on," ordered Barley. Barley was a white tom with black splotches all over him and was supposedly Brambleclaw's uncle. Brambleclaw followed his uncle over to the big group of cats in front of the barn only to be called back by his brother, RavenPaw.

"Hold on Barley," he said. "Yeah, what is it Ravenpaw?" RavenPaw was a black tom and was his brother but was almost like a father to Brambleclaw, but something told him deep down that they were not related.

"Make sure Barley gets a Medicine Cat, it's getting to that time of year again," replied Ravenpaw.

"I don't know if they even have one, but we'll try," Brambleclaw replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leafpaw was as tired as an elder when a tom walked up to her.

"You wouldn't happen to be an apprentice from the forest would you?" asked the tom.

"Yes, I'm a me-"

The tom interruppted."I have no need for you if you're not a medicine cat apprentice," he replied.

"But I am a medicine cat apprentice!" exclaimed Leafpaw.

"Alright, we'll take this one," the tom yowled to one of the merchants.

Squirrelpaw walked up to the tom and said, "She and I come as a package." the tom turned to the merchant, who nodded his head. They weren't actually supposed to come as a package but the merchants seemed to like the idea of getting more fresh kill for two cats.

"Brambleclaw!" the tom yowled.

"Yes Barley?" Brambleclaw replied.

"I want you to take these two inside and make sure they get cleaned up," ordered Barley.

"But I was going to meet John at the old, burned, barn after sunhigh!" Brambleclaw complained. Of course his uncle already knew this because it had been planned for about a week.

"Well if you hurry up you might be able to meet him on time," replied Barley.

Brambleclaw looked at the two she-cats, annoyed by the fact Barley was making him do this. "Alright, come on you two furballs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leafpaw licked herself furiously. "Thank StarClan! Finally a place to shelter and eat food," she mumbled in between licks.

"It's just not fair!" Brambleclaw was very annoyed now. "I'm never going to be able to travel the world like I always wanted too."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Leafpaw.

"Not unless you can alter time or speed it up," Brambleclaw joked.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, but I'm afraid we don't know where we are at. Please could you tell us?" asked the brown she-cat.

"The boring field that is the abandoned twoleg farm," Brambleclaw answered.

"I see, uh-" LeafPaw didn't know what to call him.

"Brambleclaw. Just call me Brambleclaw," the brown tabby said.

"I'm Leafpaw," said LeafPaw.

"And I'm Squirrelpaw," said SquirrelPaw.

"Hello," Brambleclaw greeted as he walked past her and over to Squirrelpaw.

"You two seem to be very dirty and ungroomed," Brambleclaw observed.

"With all we've been through I think it's a miracle that we're still in good health. What with the rebellion and all." Leafpaw joked.

Brambleclaw jumped up in excitement. "You mean the rebellion against TigerClan?"

"Why yes, that's why we're here," Squirrelpaw replied. "Would you happen to know a Bluestar?"

"I don't know a Bluestar. Do you men old Bluefur? Bluefur's an old she-cat who lives around the outskirts of the farmland," Brambleclaw answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't tell you that I'm afraid," Squirrelpaw replied.

"Aw come on, you can trust me!" said Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw, time to go hunting!" Ravenpaw's voice echoed.

"Coming!" Brambleclaw yowled back.

Leafpaw turned to SquirrelPaw. "There was no need to be so rude!"

"I have to keep the information Tawnypelt gave me a secret, I'm sorry," Squirrelpaw replied.

"I don't think he likes you," said Leafpaw.

"At least you like me, right?" asked Squirrelpaw

"No, I don't like you either," LeafPaw joked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brambleclaw dropped into position. He had spotted the biggest mouse he had ever seen. He crept closer and closer and then shot up into the air. He killed the creature with one swift bite.

Ravenpaw and Barley were already eating when Brambleclaw sat down next to them.

"One of the apprentices said they wanted to talk to a Bluestar," said Brambleclaw. Barley and Ravenpaw gave each other a quick glance. "I think she means old Bluefur-"

Brambleclaw was interruppted by his uncle."That cat is just another crazy old rouge! She probably died around the same time as your father."

"She knew my father?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Right now your only concern is to keep an eye on those two she-cats," Barley replied.

"I was thinking I could move out this moon. You know get a place of my own," Brambleclaw said. "I mean we have plenty of cats who can help out now." Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw weren't the only other cats there.

"No, Leafbare is approaching and we need you here. I'm sorry you can't leave this season, but maybe next season you can," replied Barley. Brambleclaw got up and took a step forward.

"Brambleclaw, where are you going?" asked Ravenpaw.

"No where. I'm just going to keep an eye on those new she-cats as he said" replied Brambleclaw irritated.

As Brambleclaw left Ravenpaw turned to Barley. "He can't stay here forever Barley. Most of his friends have already moved away. It means so much to him."

"I'll think about it next season," Barley replied.

"He's not a loner, he has too much of his father in him," said Ravenpaw.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Barley replied coldly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brambleclaw walked out of the barn and looked into the sunset. He felt as if he would never get the chance to leave this place and find a home of his own.

He looked into it for a while more, then turned to go back into the farm and talk to the two she-cats. As he walked in he heard one of them groaning in pain. When he took a step closer he found that it was Leafpaw.

"LeafPaw, what happened?" asked Brambleclaw.

"I tried to stop her but she knocked me out before I could do anything," Leafpaw cringed away from the mighty tom.

"Where did she go?!" Brambleclaw demanded.

"Bluestar," replied Leafpaw. At this Brambleclaw burst out of the barn and looked around.

"She's nowhere in sight. Mouse-dung!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. Leafpaw scrambled out behind him.

"Shouldn't we go after her? asked Leafpaw.

"No, it's too dangerous at night. There are too many foxes out now." replied Brambleclaw. "We'll have to wait until morning."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Through The Farmland Wastes: Part 2

"Where did she go?!" Brambleclaw demanded.

"Bluestar," replied Leafpaw. At this Brambleclaw burst out of the barn and looked around.

"She's nowhere in sight. Mouse-dung!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. Leafpaw scrambled out behind him.

"Shouldn't we go after her? asked Leafpaw.

"No, it's too dangerous at night. There are too many foxes out now." replied Brambleclaw. "We'll have to wait until morning."

"Brambleclaw come on, we've got a busy day tomorrow!" yowled Barley.

"I'll be there in a minute!" the dark tabby replied. He turned to Leafpaw. "You know that apprentice is going to cause me a lot of trouble."

"She always has been a trouble maker and always will be I suppose," said Leafpaw.

Brambleclaw spun around, "Come on," he said. "We'll find her in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brambleclaw was gone. "Brambleclaw? Brambleclaw? Brambleclaw!" Barley yowled. The old tom went back into the barn and turned to Ravenpaw. "Where is Brambleclaw?"

"He said he had something important to do today, so he left early," replied Ravenpaw.

"Did he take those to forest apprentices with him?" Barley questioned.

"Yes, I think so," Ravenpaw answered. Barley sighed and went back to what he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She must have gone this way, her scent trail is getting fresher," Brambleclaw said to Leafpaw.

As the two cats followed Squirrelpaw, unbeknownst to them a predator was watching. His red tail held high and his eyes never blinking. The predator was a fox. He looked away and called over two more.

Brambleclaw saw a little orange speck and he broke out into a run. Eventually he slammed into Squirrelpaw and held her down. "Where do you think you're going?" asked the brown tom."

"I have to find Bluestar!" the ginger she-cat replied.

Leafpaw caught up and turned to Squirrelpaw, "Squirrelpaw, I know it's hard to accept but we're not going to be able to live in the forest anymore. We have shelter as long as we stay with Brambleclaw and his family."

There was a little snarl in the air stopping the argument right then and there.

"What was that?" asked Squirrelpaw.

"Foxes, or worse. Squirrelpaw stay behind those rocks, and Leafpaw, come with me," ordered Brambleclaw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brambleclaw gazed into a field, the one he heard the snarl come from. "I don't see anything," he said. Then he saw a flicker of movement. "No, wait a minute. I think I just saw-" he was cut off by a loud screeching noise and was tackled down by a fox. Leafpaw screeched, fell down, and started rolling down the little hill the field was on.

The foxes began to drag Brambleclaw back to their den and stopped for a break in front of the rocks Squirrelpaw was hiding behind. The she-cat shivered when she saw Brambleclaw's body lying in front of the foxes.

A scream echoed through the air. It sounded horrible and gruesome as if somebody were dying. The foxes squealed and ran away leaving Brambleclaw behind. An old blue-gray

she-cat walked up to the tom's body and pressed against his side, making sure he was alive.

The old cat turned to see Squirrelpaw poking her head out from behind the rocks. "It's alright little one, I'm not going to hurt you," she meowed. Despite her age she still sounded young.

Brambleclaw stirred and looked up at the she-cat. "Bl-Bluefur?" he asked. "I am glad see you!"

"The farmland wastes aren't to be traveled lightly," replied Bluefur. The old she-cat helped Brambleclaw stand up. "Now tell me young Brambleclaw, what brings you out this far?"

"That apprentice over there. I think she's searching for her former mentor, but I've never seen such devotion in a younger cat like her before."

"I am searching for Bluestar, do you know her?" asked Squirrelpaw.

"Is she a relative of yours, do you know who she's talking about?" Brambleclaw questioned. Bluefur sat down and looked as if she were going deep into her memories.

"Bluestar," said the old she-cat. "Bluestar... Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. A very long time."

"I think my uncle knows her. He said she was probably dead," said Brambleclaw.

"Oh she's not dead. Well at least not yet," Bluefur chuckled.

"Do you know her?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Of course I know her, she's me," Bluefur smiled. "I haven't gone by the name Bluestar, oh, since before you were born."

"So you were Squirrelpaw's mentor," concluded Brambleclaw.

"I don't seem to remember ever having her as an apprentice," Bluefur replied.

"That's because I'm Firestar's daughter," said Squirrelpaw.

"Hmm, I see," the old she-cat replied. All three of them heard a fox yowl again. "I think we'd better get to my den," the old she-cat rasped as she got up. "Foxes are easily startled but they will come back and possibly in greater numbers."

As all three started heading toward a bush something inside Squirrelpaw snapped. "Wait a minute, where's Leafpaw?"

Brambleclaw turned around. "Leafpaw!" the tom gasped.

When they got to Leafpaw one of her pads were bleeding and she was out cold. All three cat picked her up and headed towards a small group of bushes just beside a Thunderpath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the bushes Bluefur explained to Brambleclaw that his father had fought in the War of the Clans.

"My father didn't fight in the war, he was a loner who died when I was just a newborn," replied Brambleclaw.

"That's what your uncle told you. Your uncle didn't agree with your father's actions and thought he should've just stayed here," said Bluefur.

Squirrelpaw wrapped Leafpaw's paw in a cobweb and tried to speak but was interrupted.

"You fought in the War of the Clans?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Yes, I was once ThunderClan's leader and I also knew you father," Bluefur smiled at a memory then her face saddened.

"How did you know my father?" asked Brambleclaw.

"He was my apprentice as well as deputy," said Bluefur. "Which reminds me, I have something for you," she got up and moved a rock revealing a tiny hole. She reached into it and grabbed something with her paw, took it out and placed it at Brambleclaw's feet.

"What is it?" asked Brambleclaw looking down at it.

"That is one of your father's claws," said Bluefur. Brambleclaw took a closer look at it and saw it was black like his but it had a little blood stain on it.

"Not as dull as a rogue or loner's claw, it is a far more civilized type of claw, that of a ThunderClan warrior's," explained Bluefur. "For more generations than anyone can count the Warriors were the guardians of peace and justice, but that was before the dark times, before TigerClan."

Brambleclaw looked up at the old she-cat. "How did my father die?"

"A young warrior named Tigerclaw, he was an apprentice of mine until he turned evil. He helped TigerClan hunt down and destroy the rival clans. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the four Warrior clans are all but extinct." replied the old she-cat. "Tigerclaw was seduced by the Dark Forest cats, a place where there aren't any stars."

"Stars, why are stars important?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Stars are important because they are where the dead cats are. The cats aren't really dead though, they live on in the stars. Sometimes they will come into your dreams and give you hints about your future, prophecies so to speak. We call these stars StarClan," explained the old cat. "The Dark Forest is where the evil cats go after death. It works in a similar way to StarClan except the cats there will corrupt you. Sometimes it's for young cats hard to tell the difference."

Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw, who was fast asleep, already knew about StarClan and the Dark Forest. "Are you done now?" the ginger she-cat asked irritably.

"Yes, I suppose," Bluefur replied calmly.

"Anyway, I have a message for you from the Rebel Alliance. Deputy Tawnypelt said to tell you this, Bluefur, I know you have helped my parents in the past. Years ago you served my father in the War of the Clans, now he begs you to help him with his struggle against TigerClan. I regret that I cannot send my father's request in person but my small squad is under attack and I'm afraid my mission may mean the fate of the old WindClan camp. I have given information vital to the survival of the Rebellion to this apprentice. You must escort her safely to the old WindClan camp. This is our most desperate hour, help me Bluefur, you're my only hope," said Squirrelpaw.

Bluefur looked at Brambleclaw. "You are going to have to learn how to be a warrior if you are to accompany me to the WindClan camp."

"The WindClan camp, I'm not going to the WindClan camp!" exclaimed Brambleclaw. The tom stood up and walked towards the entrance to the den. "I've got to get home, it's late as it is, and my uncle will be worried. It's not like she needs help from me anyway."

"I need your help Brambleclaw, she needs your help. I'm getting to old to do this sort of thing," replied Bluefur. Brambleclaw turned around and walked over to Bluefur.

"I can't get involved. Look I don't like TigerClan, I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here," explained the young tom.

"That's your uncle talking," said Bluefur.

"How am I going to explain this to him?" asked Brambleclaw.

"You can learn about StarClan," Bluefur answered.

Brambleclaw thought for a moment. "Look I can go with you as far as the stone nest, once you're there you can walk to the burned barn or wherever it is you're going."

"You must do what you must feel is right," replied Bluefur

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
